Hospital for Souls
by ShakeThatAss
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un chico de 17 años que acaba internado en un instituto psiquiátrico a causa de su problema mental. Una tarde, encuentra un chico con heridas en sus brazos mientras lloraba y siente una rara conexión con él. Una conexión que le traería muchos problemas.


—Maldición.— mi cuerpo daba pequeños temblores debido al frío de la habitación. La ansiedad carcomía mi conciencia cada vez más, no me permitía moverme, quedándome estático en la esquina de mi cama, hecho un ovillo entre esas finas sábanas blancas teñidas de rojo.

Quería callar estas voces. Gritos que me estaban volviendo loco cada vez más, exigiéndome una muerte lenta y tortuosa, describiéndome con detalle cada corte que querían hacer sobre mi piel pálida y fría.

Ahora podía ver como las siluetas de esas voces se dibujaban ante mis ojos, mirándome como me retorcía del horror y ansiedad que gobernaba mis sentidos.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi brazo izquierdo, rasgando mi piel con mis uñas, ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para que doliera. No paré de hacerlo sino hasta que sentí un líquido caliente entre mis dedos. Obedecía las órdenes de _ellos_ para que me dejaran en paz, con tal de que haya silencio en mi mente por algunos momentos.

Empecé a llorar por la impotencia de no poder controlar lo que estaba haciendo, quería gritar por ayuda, pero mis palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Ya no sentía mi brazo izquierdo que estaba llena de arañazos, con algunos hilillos de sangre salir de ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todo volvió a la calma con rapidez, dejándome solo de nuevo. Estaba perdido. Otra vez un ataque de esquizofrenia.

Ahora sí me iban a llevar donde los raritos.

いいえ

—¿Nombre?

— ...Yuri Plisetsky.

—Bien. — la mujer de bata blanca me extendió un manojo de pastillas de colores en forma de osito con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Le quería dar un golpe en su rostro, pero no quería ganarme más problemas con los doctores de ese estúpido internado.

—¿Y esta basura para que me sirve? — pregunté malhumorado mientras tiraba la bolsita al piso y me cruzaba de brazos.

La mujer dio una exclamación ahogada cuando vio como las gomitas eran rechazadas cruelmente. Me miró con desaprobación y las recogió en silencio, bajo mi atenta mirada.

No respondió a mi pregunta. Se limitó a darme un papel donde aceptaba mi internado en cuidados intensivos. En cuidados intensivos, o mejor dicho; en Los _Raritos_ se ubicaban los casos más graves mentalmente, además de que los asesinatos entre los pacientes en este lugar de la institución eran más numerosos y los suicidios no se quedaban atrás.

Antes de mi ataque de esquizofrenia, es decir, anoche. Yo estaba en la parte _normal_ por así decirlo. Habían chicos cools que traficaban drogas, lo único que debías hacer era asistir a tu cita diaria con tu respectivo psiquiatra para _chequear_ tus avances y hace una terapia, que honestamente, no sirve. Algunas veces pienso que este lugar es donde terminas empeorando tu estado mental.

—Firma aquí. — masculló la mujer mientras jugaba con el borde de la bolsita de gomitas.

Me limité a hacerle caso, escribiendo todos mis datos personales con letra descuidada sobre mis piernas envueltas en sábanas blancas.

Luego de eso, la mujer guardó el papel en una carpeta que descansaba en la mesita de noche y la puso debajo de su axila.

—Mañana tendrás tu primera sesión grupal con varios pacientes. Vendré dentro de dos horas para revisar tus heridas en el brazo y darte tu dosis de pastillas. Cualquier ataque de esquizofrenia de alta magnitud, llama. Puedes salir a los baños a lavarte la cara, si quieres.— la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo se fue después de decir eso, dejándome solo en esa habitación.

 _"Sal de ahí... divertirme quiero tener..."_

 _"Salir, salir, salir."_

—Agh...— traté de ignorar esas malditas voces mientras me levantaba con algo de dificultad. Curiosamente, todas mis cosas estaban ahí, así que agarré mi polera favorita de animal print y unos pantalones negros, me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré y salí de la habitación. En busca del baño.

También me estaba meando, joder.

Caminé por dos pasadizos encontrándome con personas que clavaban su oscura mirada en mí cuando pasaba. Otra vez sentía esa picazón en mi brazo. Mierda.

Aceleré el paso, bajé por unas escaleras y me encontré en el baño de hombres. Casi vomitaba lo poco que tenía en el estómago cuando sentí el fuerte olor de lejía en mis fosas nasales.

Fui a los urinarios con rapidez y me bajé el zipper de mi pantalón para sacar mi pene y orinar con tranquilidad, dándome un fuerte alivio cuando terminé con mi tarea y me arreglé otra vez, sintiéndome renovado.

Iba a lavarme la cara en uno de esos lavamanos puestos en filas cuando vi un rastro de gotitas rojas, hasta unos tres lavamanos más allá, donde uno estaba lleno de ese líquido rojo, que parecía ser sangre.

Me tapé la cara con mis manos y abrí la llave del grifo para lavarme la cara, pensando que era una ilusión que me estaba jugando el cerebro. Pero, escuché unos sollozos débiles en uno de los cubículos donde estaban los sanitarios.

Temeroso por saber si no era más que una alucinación o era realidad, le di una fuerte patada a la puerta del cubículo, que tenía el seguro puesto.

Los sollozos se habían detenido siendo reemplazados por ruiditos de exclamación y unas cosas que no entendí muy bien, ya que, su ruso era un asco total.

—¿S-se te ofrece algo?

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en mí por un momento, luego, bajaron hasta sus desnudas muñecas, que tenían profundos cortes en ellos. Miré como la sangre goteaba por sus brazos lentamente, resbalando de su piel pálida cayendo hacia el piso.

No me fijé mucho en su rostro, ya que le presté más atención a sus heridas que a otra cosa.

—Idiota, ¡Te vas a desangrar!— lo tomé de los hombros y lo acerqué a mí, con intenciones de llevarlo con el primer empleado que encontrara en el camino.

—No... Estoy bien...

—¿Esto no es real? — cuestioné.

El chico se quedó en silencio.

— Sí lo es...

Nos acercamos al lavamanos más próximo y abrí el grifo de agua, esperando que el chico de lentes metiera su muñeca en el chorro de agua. Pasaron segundos y el chico se quedó estático, con la mirada clavada en mí.

—Hazlo de una vez.— tomé su brazo derecho sin ninguna delicadeza y lo puse bajo el chorro de agua, haciendo que toda la sangre seca y fresca se desprendiera de la pálida piel. Noté como sus músculos se contrajeron, supongo que era por el dolor de las heridas.

Repetí la acción con su otro brazo, mientras él soportaba el dolor en silencio. Lo miraba de soslayo, grabando cada detalle de su rostro en mi cerebro.

—Listo.

Sus heridas ya no sangraban más, así que dejé sus muñecas en paz y me lavé las manos que tenían vagos rastros de sangre en ellas.

—Gracias... —susurró el chico mientras se bajaba las mangas de su abrigo negro. Y sin previo aviso, más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sin explicación alguna.

Me limité a quedarme en silencio, observando como sufría de tristeza. No sabía que hacer, supongo que lo más sencillo era que me largara de ahí y lo dejara solo. Pero, una pequeña vocesita en mi cabeza, -y supongo que la más cuerda- me decía que me quedara con él acompañándolo en su miseria. Me parecía estúpida su idea, tanto así que traté de ahogar su voz con las demás, aunque extrañamente estuviesen algo mudas.

—Deja de chillar como borrego.— fue lo que le dije antes de salir del lugar.

Una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente mientras me perdía entre los pasillos. Impulsos me tentaban a acompañar al chico de cabello negro hasta cerciorarme que se encontraba bien y que podría ir a su habitación correspondiente sin problemas.

Me trataba de convencer que era sólo una alucinación cuando llegué a mi habitación. Aunque en el fondo supiese que no lo era.

Ese chico era raro.

Pero, también muy atractivo.

Mierda, debería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.


End file.
